The last adventure of YuGiOh!
by Yami's Kuribo
Summary: Yugi and his friends are ready to return the millenium items and free the spirit of the Pharaoh but do they have another evil person in their way?


The End of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked looking at Yugi who was sitting on the floor looking at the millennium eye, ring, rod, necklace, and puzzle.   
  
"Well I guess we gotta make that trip to Egypt soon." Yugi said trying to sound happy which he really was not.  
  
"Ishizu told me that we must bring Kaiba, Pegasus, and Bakura with us." Yami said.  
  
"Okay I'll call Kaiba and Bakura and tell them about this." Yugi said.  
  
"Ring!"  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Hey Kaiba can you help me?" Yugi choked out trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I need you to come to Egypt with me."  
  
"Why? What for?" Kaiba asked. Yugi walked out of his room with the phone so that Yami couldn't hear him.  
  
"I gathered all the millennium items I need and now I must go to Egypt to put all the items away so that the spirit of the Pharaoh can go where he needs too." Yugi said as tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Because the item owners must put their own item away." Yugi explained.  
  
"Oh okay. When do we leave or would you like to take my helicopter?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Could we take your helicopter and would you mind all my friends coming along and going to pick up Pegasus?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't care. Bring everyone." Kaiba said and hung up.   
  
The next day all of Yugi's friends meet at Kaiba Corporation.  
"Will we all fit in the you helicopter?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Well I'm sure if we can't that you wouldn't mind going as luggage." Kaiba said.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny." Jounochi said sarcastically.  
  
"So are we really going to pick up Mr. Pegasus?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Kaiba said.  
  
"Great! He is so awesome!" Duke said happily.  
  
"Okay everyone let's board the helicopter!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
Yugi took a window seat with Kaiba and Mokuba next to him Bakura and Anzu double buckled and Serenity and Mai took the remaining seats.  
  
"Okay luggage boards that way." Kaiba told Duke, Tristan, and Jounochi.  
  
"You know I thought he was joking about that earlier." Jounochi said.  
  
"Well I guess he wasn't." Tristan said crouching down to fit in the luggage department.   
  
"Hey Kaiba please do us a favor and make this ride non-bumpy!" Duke said.  
  
On the ride to pick up Pegasus Yugi just sat there thinking.  
  
"Yugi?" Kaiba asked. Yugi didn't answer.  
  
"Hey Yugi are you okay?" Mokuba asked. Still no answer.  
  
"I'm sure that Yugi is just wishing for one more adventure with the spirit of the puzzle." Bakura pointed out. "You know when he puts the puzzle away Yugi will never see the spirit again."  
  
"C'mon Yugi I hate when you do this!" Mai snapped remembering when Yugi blanked out after he had lost to Kaiba at duelist kingdom.  
  
"Let's just leave him alone!" Anzu said.  
  
"Poor Yugi." Serenity said.  
  
"Master Kaiba we are landing on the island now." The driver stated.  
In the luggage department Duke, Jounochi, and Tristan were pushed around a lot while landing.  
  
"I thought Duke said NON-bumpy!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
"I don't think that they can hear you!" Tristan said banning into a suitcase. "Ow!"  
  
When the helicopter had landed everyone except Yugi got out.  
  
"Hello Mr. Pegasus!" Duke said happily.  
  
"Hello Dukey-boy," Pegasus said.  
  
"Hey Pegasus you don't mind going as luggage do you?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Good." Mai said getting back in the helicopter. "I can still have my seat." Mai noticed that Yugi was looking at her and not out the window.  
  
"Hey are you okay now, Yugi?" Mai asked.  
  
"I am the spirit of the pharaoh not Yugi." Yami said.  
  
"Oh okay...what's up with Yugi then?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well he doesn't want to get rid of me not that I blame him I mean I wouldn't want to get rid of him either." Yami said. Kaiba and Mokuba got back into the helicopter and they took off for Egypt!  
  
"Hello, Pharaoh right?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yami said.  
  
"Ni-sama you can tell the difference?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well kind of this Yugi is a little taller has narrower eyes and his hair pokes up more." Kaiba said.  
  
"That's cool that you can tell the difference, Kaiba." Bakura said.  
  
In Yugi's mind Yami walked into Yugi's heart room.  
  
"Hello Yugi." Yami said.  
  
"Hi Yami." Yugi replied.  
  
"Yugi, I know that you don't want to get rid of me but you should try to enjoy being with me now there is still many hours before we get to Egypt and before you put me back we could always go do something fun like explore a pyramid or something." Yami said.  
  
"Your right Yami." Yugi said.  
  
"You know your friends are worried about you."  
  
"I know and I will enjoy these last days we have together!" Yugi said and transformed back into little Yugi.  
  
"Sorry guys!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh good you're back to normal!" Anzu said.  
  
"Yeah that's nice!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Land the ship! Land the ship!" Duke, Tristan, Jounochi, and Pegasus started yelling. Once the ship landed Jounochi burst out and opened the door the regular part of the helicopter.  
  
"Alright which one of you people will switch places with me?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"I will onichan!" Serenity said.  
  
"Thanks Serenity!" Jounochi said switching places with her.  
  
"Okay let's play a game I spy." Jounochi said.  
  
"Okay Jounochi you go first." Yugi said.  
  
"Okay I spy something jerky." Jounochi said.  
  
"That's obvious yourself." Kaiba said with a snicker.  
  
"No it's you Kaiba!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
"My brother is not jerky he's a genius!" Mokuba said.  
  
"No he isn't!"   
  
"Yes he is!"   
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
When they finally arrived in Egypt it was 10:30pm Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and Pegasus got out of the luggage department.  
  
"So how do you guys feel?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I feel...TERIBLE!!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
"Well we are on top of the hotel so you can rest when we get in side." Mokuba said.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have made them go as luggage." Bakura said.  
  
"Maybe...your right." Yugi said.  
  
At 11:30pm after a rather odd dinner everyone found their rooms that Kaiba had reserved. The girls in one room, Kaiba and Mokuba in another, Tristan, Duke, and Jounochi in another and Bakura, Yugi, and Pegasus in the last one.  
  
"No I can't sleep with that maniac!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
"Yugi's not a maniac." Kaiba said.  
  
"No not him Bakura!"  
  
"Hey I didn't steel your eye my Yami did!"  
  
"I don't care I'd much rather share a room with you Kaiba-boy."   
  
"No way! Get you own room!" Mokuba snapped and everyone slammed their door except Duke who aloud Pegasus to him to sleep in his and Tristan's and Jounochi's room.  
  
"So Bakura what did you think of the ride over here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well it was okay but it's like 12:30 now and I'm really tired so talk to you tomorrow." Bakura said.  
  
"Okay night," Yugi said. 


End file.
